DESCRIPTION: The Data Core is intended to provide essential services in the areas of data organization, verification, storage, and security. These services include data entry of paper and pencil questionnaires and interviews using double entry and verification. The core also constructs files for analysis, including files for use in network-wide analyses, documents pedigree structures in Progeny, coordinates software site licenses for investigators, and monitors data safety and patient confidentiality.